Many customers desire to order items or goods remotely, e.g., on-line, through the Internet, or using a specially designed application or app on a mobile device, such as a tablet or cell phone. The customer may desire that the goods in the order be delivered to their home or that the goods in the order be assembled and ready for the customer to pick-up at a specific location, e.g., a particular store, typically at a specific time.
However, in some instances a particular good or goods may not be available to be included in the customer order when assembled to meet the customer's desired delivery or pick-up time. In current systems, the employee assembling the order is allowed to pick a substitute good to be included in the customer's order. However the good or goods chosen by the employee may not meet the customer's needs. For example, the customer may dislike or may be allergic to an ingredient in the chosen substitute good.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.